And I Saw You
by Willara4ever
Summary: In an alternate universe, Tara Maclay comes to Sunnydale and meets a beautiful redheaded vampire who is easily bored. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Rating has been upped because of newest update. Please read Author's Note before reading newer chapters.
1. Summary (Long Version)

In a reality unlike any known, a vampire rules over the enitre town of Sunnydale, CA. Since the Slayer never came to town and Willow had grown tired of the Master's rule, she had outsmarted her creator and taken over the town of Sunnydale. She enjoyed the games that she could play, but was growing tired of them quickly. After a night of walking through town, Willow had stumbled across a beautiful blond with soft blue eyes and a breath taking crooked smile.

After Tara Maclay died in the real world, her alternate from one of the many alternate realities has just showed up in Sunnydale with her current girlfriend, Kennedy. Unaware that the town's name was nothing like the town itself, Tara walked the streets alone one night after another argument with Kennedy, catching the attention of the town's newest Master. A certain redheaded vampire couldn't help but be facinated by the newest face among the crowd. The girl's blue eyes captivated the vampire and brought out the smallest part of humanity hidden inside the monster. Having been a vampire for less than a decade, Willow Rosenberg was furious to find that any human could open that small part of her and wanted to know more about the stranger, brave enough to walk alone on her streets.

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the original characters or sayings from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own any new characters that may appear. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**


	2. Prologue: Arriving in Sunnydale

Driving into the town of Sunnydale, California, Tara Maclay couldn't help but wonder why the town seemed so full of fear. Everyone would cringe away from her car, making things seem strange. She turned her head to look at Kennedy, trying to see what her girlfriend thought. Kennedy's brown hair was flying behind her from the open windows and her brown eyes were hidden behind sunglasses.

"What do you think?" Tara asked, her blue eyes locking on Kennedy's through the sunglasses.

"I think this town has learned what vampires are," Kennedy said, looking out the window at everyone around them. "Or what they can do. They obviously don't know what can hurt them though."

Kennedy was a potential slayer. Tara had met her a few months ago during a fight with vampires, opening each other's eyes to the world of magic and demons. Kennedy wasn't comfortable with the magic at first, but when things had calmed down, she and Tara had relied on one another in battle and soon started dating. It was strange for Kennedy. Since she wasn't the slayer yet, she didn't have the powers to fight the vampires for long, but with Tara she survived longer than she had thought possible.

The car pulled up in front of the house, and the two climbed out. "It's going to be dark soon," Tara said, walking to the trunk to grab some of the bags.

"It'll be fine. They won't know who we are." Kennedy walked over to Tara and ran her hands through her girlfriend's long blond hair. "Besides, it's not like we're going to go hunting tonight."

Tara smiled, shyly and handed a bag to Kennedy. "I prefer to be inside then out here when it becomes dark. At least until we know what we're dealing with."

Kennedy took the bag, not happy to be turned down. "Fine. Let's get this stuff inside."

They took the bags in before grabbing all the other boxes. The last thing to come inside was Tara's cat, Miss Kitty Fantastico, who Tara grabbed and locked both the car and house behind her. Kennedy waited in the living room, sitting on the couch while she watched Tara open Miss Kitty's cage and put down food and water for the cat.

"So now that you're done babying the cat, can I get some of that special attention?" Kennedy asked, smiling at Tara.

Tara turned to Kennedy and smiled at her. "Maybe, but first I think we should unpack some."

Kennedy lost her smile. "Why? We have plenty of time, Tara."

Tara felt an argument coming on and frowned. They seemed to argue a lot lately, and she wasn't interested in listening to another one. "Because I don't really want to take two months to move into this house."

Kennedy shook her head. "I seriously doubt it's going to take us that long. Besides what's wrong with putting it off for the first day?"

Tara turned her head to the wall. "Because if we put it off today, we'll put it off tomorrow and every other day."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, her temper coming to the surface. "What is it with you thinking that all I want from you is sex?"

Tara didn't answer. She just turned and walked into the kitchen to unpack some of the stuff, wanting to stop the argument before it progressed to far.

Kennedy, not wanting to let it end there, followed her. "Why do you think that, Tara?"

Tara looked over her shoulder at her. "Just let it go, Kennedy."

Kennedy walked over and grabbed the cup in Tara's hand, tossing it into the wall. "No. I want to know what I've done to make you think that."

Tara closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions well enough so that her voice was calm. "It's not what you did, Kennedy. It's the fact that we can't ever seem to talk without arguing. That's all we ever do is argue."

Kennedy walked over to the wall where she had shattered the cup and started picking up the pieces. "It's because you won't let anyone get close to you. I haven't met anyone of your friends or family, and when I ask to, you tell me you have no friends and your family doesn't matter. How am I suppose to take that?"

"I don't care how you take it because it's the truth. God, Kennedy. Do you always have to act like such a brat?"

Kennedy stared at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you knew before we started dating that I was a brat."

Tara threw her hands in the air. "I can't take this right now. I'm going for a walk."

"Really? With the town full of vampires?"

Tara walked towards the door. "I have enough magic to protect me." With that, she slammed the door and started down the street.

Not many people could push Tara to the edge of her temper. Kennedy seemed to be the only one that knew how to anger Tara so much. Tara closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, letting her magic run through her and out onto the streets, causing the wind to pick up and her blond hair to blow around her.

That's how she saw her. Her hair thrown in the wind, her eyes closed as her face was drawn to the light of the moon. The girl's eyes were closed, and yet Willow knew the girl's eyes would be breath-taking like the rest of her. The girl was powerful. Willow could sense that from where she stood observing her. She also knew that the girl would be hers.


	3. Chapter One: The Vamp, Witch, and Slayer

Standing on the top of a building looking down, Willow Rosenberg let her eyes wander over the town that belonged to her. Her green eyes scanned the streets as she looked for a meal. The humans here had learned not to come out after dark, and it was making things harder to get something to eat.

As she contemplated the best way to get a meal, her senses picked up on power and her eyes were drawn to a goddess standing in the middle of the street, her pale hair being carried by the wind as she was bathed in moonlight. Willow watched the girl for a few moments, unable to look away from the beauty below her. She moved closer, drawn to the girl, only to watch the girl's eyes jerk open and connect with hers. Blue met green as they stared at one another.

Thinking she had been caught, Willow frowned until the blue eyes started looking around the area that she stood. "Where are you?" the voice called, still looking for some movement where Willow stood.

"Behind you," came a deeper voice, causing both Willow and the girl to look towards the source.

Willow growled a little at the sight of the vampire coming to help her soon to be new pet. Jumping off the roof, Willow walked in the direction, watching in surprise as the girl handled herself, distracting the vampire with a flash of light before running straight into Willow's waiting arms.

"Shh. Don't worry. I won't hurt you," Willow whispered, holding the girl still.

Tara froze in the vampires hold, surprised to find herself trapped in not only the vampire's arms, but her green eyes as well. Tara couldn't look away from the green eyes that captured hers, even knowing the dangers of the creature who's eyes she was looking into.

Kennedy walked the streets, looking for Tara. Tara had been gone far to long for her to be comfortable and she needed to make sure she was okay. She hadn't gone far when she came across her girlfriend, entrapped in the embrace of a redheaded vampire. She waited for Tara to react in some way, but when Tara just continued to stare into the vampire's eyes, Kennedy knew that all hope was gone for her girlfriend unless she intervened.

Rushing up, Kennedy started calling out Tara's name, hopping to break her from the spell of the vampire. "Tara!" Kennedy shouted once again, before the vampire broke eye contact to look in her direction.

Willow angrily drew her gaze away from the blue eyes to look at a brunette running towards her and the girl in her arms. Regrettably, Willow released the girl and turned to face the brunette. The vampire that Tara had distracted only moments before, grabbed Tara before she could do anything, knowing that his master wanted the girl for herself.

Willow looked at the girl before her. "It's rude to interrupt such an intimate moment," Willow said, pouting as she stepped closer to the brunette.

Kennedy stared at the vampire, angrily. "I would apologize, but since that moment was with my girlfriend, I think I'll just skip the apology."

Willow tilted her head as she looked at the girl. "Why would someone of such great power settle for you?"

Tara slowly came back to her own thoughts, seeing Kennedy standing near the vampire that had captured her so completely. "Kennedy?" Tara questioned, trying to get out of the other vampire's hold to help with the vampire between them.

Kennedy didn't look away from the redhead before her, not trusting the vampire enough to get distracted. "Don't worry, Tara. I can handle Red."

"Don't be so sure," Willow said, beginning to pace back and forth as she watched the girl.

Kennedy smirked at the girl. "You don't know who I am, Red."

Willow smiled at the words. "I don't think you know who I am either, otherwise you wouldn't think you could survive a fight with me."

Tara froze realizing before Kennedy could even comprehend the words. "You're the master," Tara said, watching the two and struggling even more to escape the grip that held her.

Kennedy's eyes shot to Tara at her words and then back to the vampire in front of her. "I'm not worried. You don't look that powerful," Kennedy said, trying to enrage the vampire enough that she gets distracted.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Then lets fight."

Kennedy pulled out a stake from her jacket pocket and prepared herself for the battle before her. The vampire and future slayer faced one another for a second before Willow lunged at her, knocking Kennedy off her feet. Kennedy grunted in pain as she hit the ground and rolled over as Willow tried to jump onto her. Getting quickly to her feet, she threw punches back to back until one connected, knocking Willow backwards a few steps. Willow touched the place on her face where the girl's hand had connected and the looked at Kennedy with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Says the vamp trying to stick her teeth in my girlfriend's neck?" Kennedy asked, preparing to throw another punch.

Willow smiled. "Not her neck, not yet. I'm thinking more about yours right now."

"Then come get it," Kennedy replied, holding up her fist with the stake wrapped in one.

Willow slowly walked in circles around Kennedy, allowing her to make the first move this time. Kennedy, not realizing what Willow was doing prepared to attack, launching at the redhead with her fist flying. Before Tara could say anything, Willow had Kennedy on the ground. Grabbing Kennedy's arm, Willow took her fingers in her hands.

"Now say your sorry, and I might let you live," Willow said, playing with Kennedy's fingers.

"Not happening," Kennedy said, trying to get her arm free.

Willow frowned a little and snapped one of Kennedy's fingers, smiling again when she heard Kennedy's cry of pain. "Are you sure?"

"Tara, a spell would be useful anytime now," Kennedy commented, ignoring Willow.

Willow snapped another finger and enjoyed the sound of Kennedy's pain. When she was about to break a third finger something slammed into her, throwing her off of Kennedy. When Willow stood, Tara was grabbing Kennedy from the ground and the two were rushing off, trying to get to safety. Standing up, Willow rushed over to where the two were and stopped in front of them, grabbing Kennedy off of Tara and knocking Tara onto the ground.

"Bad girl," Willow scolded Tara, before walking over to a broken Kennedy. She grabbed Kennedy's arm in her hand and twisted until the sound of a snap echoed through the streets mixing with the sweet sound of Kennedy screaming in pain.

"Tara," Kennedy whispered, hoping that Tara would be able to do something.

Willow frowned. "Bored now," she said, her face transforming into her true form as she leaned in towards Kennedy.

Tara grabbed the closest thing to her in a blind panic and hit Willow in the back, knocking her off of Kennedy. Anger overcame Willow as she turned to Tara. "That wasn't nice at all," she said, grabbing Tara's throat in her hand. Tara struggled in Willow's grip and was surprised when a car pulled up. The driver got out and threw water on Willow, causing her to jerk away from Tara and back away slowly from the cross before her.

"Get your friend and put her in the car. Now." The girl said, keeping the vampire before her at bay as Tara helped Kennedy inside. When they were safe inside, the girl rushed into the car and they sped off to safety.


	4. Chapter Two: The Slayer

Safe in the car, Tara looked at Kennedy's broken arm and rested her hand gently on it to heal what she could.

"Are you both okay?" the girl asked, looking in the mirror at them her blue eyes locking with Tara's eyes.

Tara nodded and looked at the girl confused. "Yes, but who are you?"

"I'm Dawn Summers," she said, her brown hair flying behind her as she pulled the car into a school parking lot. "We have to hurry and get inside. They'll come after us if she asks them to."

Tara nodded and helped Kennedy out of the car. With Dawn's help, they got Kennedy inside the school and to the library safely. "Any idea what the Master wanted from you?" Dawn asked, looking at Tara.

A man walked out of an office and looked at the three woman before him, his dark brown hair graying and his blue eyes hidden behind a pair of thin framed glasses. "I quite doubt she would know, Dawn. It seems the new master takes things on a whim." After speaking, the British man knelt down to examine Kennedy's arm, frowning a bit. "It's broken in multiple places, the wrist, the hand, and a few knuckles seemed to be crushed."

Kennedy jerked her hand from his, wincing from the pain. "You think? The bitch broke my hand because I wouldn't apologize for not letting her take a bite out of my girlfriend."

Dawn's eyes widened a little at the word girlfriend, but she turned her head so the two girls wouldn't see.

"Well, it's apparent the Master has developed some sort of interest in her, but the exact interest is unknown at the moment," the man said in a British accent, causing the two girls to look at him confused.

"From what I saw it looked like she claimed the girl as her new pet," Dawn said, looking at the man. "She didn't seem to want to kill her, just to punish her."

The man nodded. "Then you may be right," he said, looking at Dawn.

"And you are?" Kennedy asked, still angry at him for the pain he had caused by messing with her broken arm.

"Oh, my apologies," he said, cleaning his glasses. "I'm Rubert Giles. You may call me Giles."

Tara nodded and touched Kennedy's shoulder before standing. "I'm Tara Maclay. This is Kennedy. Why would the Master want me? She only saw me once."

"That's all it takes for her," another voice said, causing Tara and Kennedy to jerk towards the voice. A small blond stood there, watching the two girls. "If she sees something she wants, she takes it."

Tara frowned watching the blond in the shadows of the room. "Who are you?"

"Buffy Summers. I'm the Slayer."

Silence fell over the room while everyone waited for the words to register. Kennedy's the one that broke the silence. "So that's great. I was out there doing your job. Great. Thanks so much for the present," she said, glaring at the girl while motioning to her broken arm.

Tara turned to Kennedy in disbelief. "They saved our lives, Kennedy."

"Yeah, after you nearly got us killed. You just had to go out for a walk and draw the master's attention to you. What the hell is wrong with you, Tara?"

Tara stood up. "Will you back off? I know I screwed up by going out, but how was I suppose to know that the master here is a cute redhead with beautiful green eyes and a bad temper."

Kennedy glared at her. "Apparently she's not the only one intrigued," Kennedy said, not happy about Tara's description of the girl.

"Don't start, Kennedy."

Before the two girls could argue further, Buffy interrupted. "If you two lovebirds are done, we have business to handle?" she said, earning a glare from both girls.

"You're quite right. Now how are we to go about killing the master? She's extremely powerful to have killed her own master and taken his place."

"A stake through the heart should do the trick," Buffy said, walking over to the counter.

"Oh, yeah that's a great idea. Here's a question for you. How do you plan on getting close enough to put one through her heart?" Kennedy asked.

"That's easy," Buffy said, looking over at Tara. "Bait."

"Hold on one second. You are not using her as bait."

Buffy looked at Kennedy. "She wants your girlfriend. If she's distracted enough with trying to get her, then I just might get close enough to stake her or catch her off guard."

Tara nodded. "I understand," she said, resting a hand over Kennedy's good hand to keep her from arguing anymore.

Giles looked at the girl, in surprise. "You do understand that if Buffy were to fail here, then you would more than likely be turned or taken as a play toy for the master?"

Tara let that process for a second and nodded. "I understand."

Giles nodded and looked at Buffy. "The floor is yours then," he muttered walking behind the counter.

Buffy nodded and looked at Tara. "I need you to do whatever you can to draw attention to yourself. Do a spell, start a fire. Whatever. Just get as much attention as possible. When a vampire shows up, tell them you want to request a meeting with the master on your terms."

"And what happens when the vampire just grab her and take her to its master instead? Then what?" Kennedy asked, watching Buffy.

"Then we fight and protect her. Hopefully she's powerful enough to protect herself against a regular vampire. If it's the master then we'll have to be very careful. Do you think you can handle this?" she asked Tara.

Tara nodded. "I can. I know I can."

"Alright then. "Let's go kill ourselves a vampire."


	5. Chapter Three: New Pets

Tara stood in the alleyway, using magic to cause a fire and waited until a vampire caught the sight of the flames. She brushed her blond hair out of her face as the wind blew, feeling oddly at ease with the fact that she was about to be put at risk. She knew that they were watching her, prepared to help her if she needed it, but Tara didn't want to need help. She wanted this to go right.

Taking a deep breath, she watched as a shadow started moving, knowing that someone had found her. When a platinum blond vampire in a leather jacket stepped out of the shadows, Tara stared at him for a moment, waiting for any sign of attack.

His blue eyes watched her for a moment before he spoke. "It's extremely stupid for you to be out in the open when the Master wants you. I could get a nice reward bringing you in," the vampire said in a British accent, watching the girl before him.

"I want to request a meeting with your Master. Someplace of my choosing. Tomorrow. Alone," Tara said simply, watching the vampire for a reaction.

"I doubt that will happen, Love, but I will bring it up. More likely than not she'll see this as the set up it is and be prepared."

"It's not a setup," Tara said, getting uncomfortable.

"I bloody doubt that. I'll inform her of your conditions. I'll also leave out the small little detail that its a trap," he said, starting to step back.

"Why?" Tara asked, unable to contain her curiosity. "Why wouldn't you warn her?"

"If she isn't smart enough to see its a trap, than its her own problem. Besides, I caught that last battle between you two, and I must say that she shouldn't be worried at all."

Tara glared at him, feeling her magic soar through her blood stream. "You don't know anything."

"I know what I saw, Love," the vampire countered, looking at her before walking to the shadows.  
"Wait," Tara said, watching the vampire turn towards her. "Who are you?"

The vampire watched her for a second before speaking. "Spike." With that, he walked into the shadows and disappeared, leaving Tara standing there alone.

Tara was only alone for another second before Kennedy and the other's rushed up. "You didn't kill him," Kennedy said, confused.

"She wasn't suppose to. The vampire has to deliver the message," Dawn said, looking at Buffy for confirmation.

After giving Dawn a quick nod, Buffy turned to Tara. "You did good. Now hopefully the master will accept the meeting, and we can surprise her."

Willow stood in the dungeon, looking down at the brown haired witch, curled up in a ball against the far end of her cell, shaking. She had gotten tired of her puppy after he nearly died from one of their games. So, Willow had been forced to find other pets to entertain her. The girl in front of her now was her pet, 'Guppy'. She knelt down in front of the shivering girl.

"Don't worry, Guppy. Its your turn to have my attention," Willow said, touching the girl's long brown hair.

When the girl flinched away, Willow frowned and tightened her grip. "Now now. Don't be a bad girl. You know what happens when your a bad guppy," Willow said, reminding the girl.

The girl's brown eyes opened to look at Willow. They were empty of all emotion and humanity. Willow smiled sadistically at the girl and was about to start playing games with the girl when the door to the dungeon opened.

"Do I have some good news for you," Spike said in his accent, walking up to the cage door.

Willow stood and turned to face the blond vampire, not happy about being interrupted from her game. "Well?" she asked, her voice irritated.

"You're mysterious witch requests a meeting with you. She told me the time and place if you're interested."

Willow smiled at him and walked over to touch the other vampire's cheek. "Good pet." She turned back to her Guppy. "Where does my new pet want to meet?"

"The Bronze at 8. She said she'll be sitting on the edge of the stage."

Willow ran her hand down the brunette's hair again, smiling when the girl froze. "Good. I need a new pet."

Spike nodded. "One more thing though."

Willow turned back to him. "Yes?"

"I was hoping that this earned me a chance to play?" he said, pointing to a small girl in a cell. The girl's blond hair fell around her in waves, and Willow had broken her on the first try, boring her quickly.

Willow looked at one of her many easily broken pets and nodded. "Play with her all you want. She's no fun," Willow said, frowning. "I need a new pet. These are all broken," she complained before looking at Spike again. "Will you go get me a new pet?"

Spike smiled. "Of course, love. I'll go find you someone new to play with tonight until you get your present tomorrow."

Willow walked over to him and rested her hand on his arm. "Bring me someone young," she said. "Then you can play with any of them," she said, pointing behind her to her shivering pets.

Spike nodded and left, going to bring back a present to his master.

Tara sat in her room, watching Kennedy sleep as her thoughts were elsewhere. She couldn't get her mind off of the vampire with the emerald eyes. Though she remembered the darkness that radiated off of the vampire, something about her had connected to Tara the instant they looked at each other, surprising her. Tara closed her eyes and saw the beautiful face before opening them again. It was going to be harder than she thought to sleep without thinking of the vampire who had captivated her so completely.


	6. Chapter Four: Plan in Play

**Chapter Four: Plan in Play**

Later that night when Spike arrived back with a new pet for his master, Willow smiled widely, enjoying the thoughts of the blond witch as she reached out to run her finger down the girl's cheek in front of her. The brunette before her made her think of the one that had interrupted her play time with her newest pet and it irritated Willow. Lost in thought, Willow grabbed her newest pet and pulled her to her, sinking her teeth in the girl's neck. She thought about the brown eyes of the brunette that had taunted her and imagined sinking her teeth into the girl's neck and drinking every drop of blood that ran through her veins.

As she thought of the pleasures in doing this, she drained the girl in her arms before dropping her to the ground. When the girl's lifeless body hit the ground, Willow smiled as she looked at Spike. "Thank you. That made me feel better," she said, kissing his cheek before walking out the door. "Take care of my pets," Willow called out over her shoulder as she disappeared into the dark.

Tara sat in the school library, discussing for the millionth time that night what to expect at her meeting with the master tomorrow. Buffy and Giles explained the risks and goals of the nights, once again while Tara pretend to listen.

After a few more moments of listening to the same warning over and over again, Tara stood. "I think I got it. You keep telling me the same thing. I know how dangerous it is, but it's more dangerous for me to sit by and wait for her just to grab me out of nowhere. I'm sorry, but I think I prefer to take my chances like this," Tara said, looking at the four people before her.

Buffy nodded. "She has a point. She's in more danger waiting than she is fighting back. At least if she fights then she has half a chance."

Giles nodded as Kennedy shook her head. "If we keep her inside the house at night, then they can't get to her. Vampires have to be invited in, right?" Kennedy asked, not wanting Tara to be near the vampire.

Buffy frowned. "Yes, but just because they have to be invited in, doesn't mean they don't know how to get an invitation."

"I don't care. I think keeping her away is safer," Kennedy said, looking at Tara with pleading eyes. "Please, Tara. You know I'm right."

Tara frowned as she looked into Kennedy's brown eyes before looking at Buffy. "If I hide, she'll find me sooner or later. Do you think that's my better option?"

Dawn spoke up before Buffy could answer. "If you hide, she'll torture the people who know you in order to find you." Dawn thought about it. "I'd say the only person in danger with that plan is Kennedy."

Tara started to protest about putting people in danger, but Kennedy looked at her. "It's better like that. I'm in danger no matter what because I already interfered with her getting you. At least this way, she has less of a chance getting you.

Tara shook her head. "No. I'm not going to risk anyone's life for my own. The original plan will be better. Plus I already set up a meeting with her, and I intend to keep my word and meet her at the Bronze."

"Tara, are you trying to get yourself captured? She's not going to stop until she has you, and your just going to prance right up to her so she can grab you and run?"

Tara frowned at her girlfriend. "Kennedy, did you not just here them? If I hide, people will be in danger. _You_ would be in the most danger."

Kennedy just glared at her. "I'm already in danger, Tara, because you decided to go wandering the streets and caught the eye of the master vampire."

Tara threw her hands in the air in disbelief. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry about that? I'm sorry that a powerful vampire has decided she wants me, but if you keep tossing it in my face, then I'll find her and happily turn myself over to her. I'm pretty sure she'll treat me better than you've been treating me."

Giles, Buffy, and Dawn all exchanged glances at the fight happening between the two girls in the room and slowly stood to walk out of the room, and away from the fight.

After the fighting ended, Tara walked out into the school hallway to look at Buffy, Giles, and Dawn. "Ready?" she asked them, irritation clear in her voice.

The others nodded, and silently followed Tara out to the Bronze, leaving Kennedy in the library, shaking in anger.

When Willow arrived at the Bronze, she looked over the familiar blond sitting on the edge of the stage, looking around herself. When the blond's blue eyes met her green ones, Willow smiled seductively at the girl as she made her way over to her.

"I didn't expect you to come," Willow said, stopping far enough away that she could react if needed.

"I told you I'd be here. So, I'm here," Tara said, simply, glancing behind the redhead to make sure no other vampires were around. "You're alone?"

"You asked me to come alone. I figured if I got attacked, then it wouldn't take much to snap your girlfriend's pathetic neck. Now no more small talk. It bores me." Willow stepped closer to the girl and touched her cheek. "Do you want to play?" she asked, running a finger down Tara's cheek, and looking into her eyes.

Tara froze and shook her head, not knowing how to react to the girl before her. "Um...m-maybe we should j-just talk about w-why I'm h-here," Tara said, trying not to react to the chills running though her that weren't from fear.

"Fine," Willow said, pouting. "What?"

Tara rubbed the palm of her hands against her jeans, trying to calm her nerves. "Why are you after me?" Tara asked, hoping that the distraction might work.

Willow tilted her head at Tara's question. "You...intrigue me," Willow said. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eyes, Willow smiled at Tara, realizing that the girl tried to set her up.

She continued to let the girl question her, pretending to be distracted. "Bored now," she said, starting towards Tara hoping for a fight. When the shadowed figure launched at her, Willow turned quickly and pinned her to the ground. "Well well, Slayer. Didn't expect you," Willow said, smiling before letting the monster hidden beneath her skin reveal itself.

Buffy made an irritated noise and knocked Willow backwards and off of her, jumping to her feet in preparation for a fight. The two fought back and forth, hitting at each other and blocking the other. Tara watched worried about which one would win, when she watched in surprise as Kennedy launched herself at the vampire from behind, stake in hand. Before Tara could call out a warning to Kennedy, the vampire turned and grabbed Kennedy, tossing her into Buffy and causing the stake to dig itself into Buffy's shoulder. The two girls fell to the ground, and Willow walked over and grabbed Kennedy.

"I'm getting bored with you. Maybe I should just finish you off?" Willow asked, grabbing Kennedy by the neck and squeezing.

Kennedy struggled in Willow's grasp, but knew she wouldn't be able to get out. "Wait," Tara called, rushing over. "Stop. Don't kill her. I'll leave with you, just don't kill her."

Willow turned to look at the witch, and let her face go back to it's human form. "Fine," she said, tossing Kennedy back into Buffy as the blond tried to stand up again. Willow grabbed Tara's arm in her hand and walked out with her, leaving the other two girls on the ground, weak.


	7. Chapter Five: Questions, Answers,

**Chapter Five: Questions, Answers, and Threats**

Kennedy stood up and looked around her in surprise. "She took her!"

Giles and Dawn walked over to help Buffy stand. "We saw," Buffy snapped, groaning from the pain of the wound.

"Can you walk?" Giles asked Buffy, carefully releasing her when she nodded. Dawn however kept her grip on her sister's arm.

"You were suppose to protect her," Kennedy snapped, limping a little from being tossed around.

"It's a little hard to protect someone when her girlfriend gets in the way and stabs you with the stake that was suppose to go in the vampire."

"How was I suppose to know that she moved that fast?" Kennedy asked in defense.

"She's a vampire," Dawn said before Buffy could respond, not happy about her sister being hurt. "They move fast. Even I know that."

Giles frowned. "Well, I guess we should go back to the library and plan. I'd say Tara should survive a little while since the Master just wants to play with her and not kill her. I highly doubt she's going to change her anytime soon."

Kennedy glared at Giles. "We're just going to let her have Tara?"

Buffy looked at her. "For right now, yes. What good would we be just rushing in there now? I'm injured, and you're not much help against her."

Dawn frowned. "And Giles and I would be even less helpful against the Master."

Kennedy shook her head. "I'm not letting that bitch keep my girlfriend."

Buffy just shrugged. "Then get yourself killed because I'm not taking my sister into a battle that would get her killed."

Kennedy stared at her in disbelief. "I thought the slayer was suppose to put other's before herself."

"She does," Dawn said, simply. "That's why she nearly got killed from your stupidity. You're the reason why the Master has your girlfriend. So either back off, or go fight your own battles."

Saying nothing else, the others left to get Buffy back to the library to help her.

* * *

Waking up in a dark room, Tara felt a cold object wrapped around her, holding her to the coldness against her back. She tried to remember where she was, but the last thing she could remember was walking out of the Bronze. Closing her blue eyes for a second, Tara tried to clear her thoughts before opening them again, only to see the darkness surrounding her once again.

She tried to ease herself into a sitting position, but the cold object around her stomach didn't move, making it impossible to sit up. "You're awake," a voice whispered, startling Tara and making her look around the room.

A lamp switched on beside Tara, hurting her eyes as they attempted to adjust to the sudden brightness. "Where am I?" Tara asked, looking at the familiar redhead.

"You're home," Willow said, simply, smiling at the woman.

"Home?" Running a hand through her blond hair, Tara tried to think about what the word meant. She never considered anywhere to be home.

Willow reached out to brush her finger lightly against the blond's cheek. "Yes, home. This place will be you're home until I get bored with you. Who knows though. I might change you instead of just kill you. I really hope you're not easily broken? The other's didn't last long, and I get bored playing with my broken pets," Willow said, frowning a little at the words. "I don't like being bored," she said, matter-of-factly.

Tara stared at her for a few moments. "What do I call you?" she asked, not wanting to call the vampire 'Master'.

Willow ran a finger down the blond's neck resting them lightly on the pulse point. "What do you want to call me?" Willow asked, her green eyes locked on Tara's blue ones.

"I want to call you by you're name," Tara said, frowning. "But I don't know it."

"Willow," she said, looking from her eyes to the place where her finger's rested. "You may call me 'Willow'," Willow said, lifting her eyes to once again look into the blond's eyes. "I wonder what I should call you?"

"My name is T-Tara," she suggested, feeling nervous at the look in the vampires eyes.

"No. You're my Bunny. My beautiful, soft bunny," Willow said, brushing her hand down Tara's long blond hair.

Tara frowned at the words, but didn't respond, not sure how to react to the child like manner the vampire was showing. "Bunny?"

"Yes. I will call you 'Bunny'." Noticing Tara's frown, Willow looked into the girl's eyes. "You don't like it?" she asked, a pout forming on her face.

Tara nodded, afraid of angering the vampire. "I-I do. I-It's just that..." she cut off when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, jerking her head in the direction.

"Calm down, Bunny. They won't hurt you. They know what would happen if they touch my pets without permission," Willow said, walking up to stand behind her frightened new pet.

Tara stiffened when she felt the vampire's arms snake around her waist and pull her back against a cold body. When Willow's head rested on her shoulder, Tara's heart started racing in her chest, afraid of what was going to happen. The redhead smiled at the sound of Tara's pounding heart and turned her head to brush her teeth lightly over the pulse point.

Tara gasped from both fear and pleasure at the light touch, her body wanting what her mind fought. "Oh, Goddess," Tara whispered, before continuing. "P-please p-p-pr-protect m-me."

Willow smiled as she brought her head back up and walked around to look into Tara's eyes. "What's wrong, Bunny? I thought I was suppose to protect you?"

Tara closed her eyes and fought her fear. She tried to remember everything she knew about vampires, but that didn't seem to help her. She searched her mind for a spell, one that she could use to get herself out of here, but the fear clouded her mind, making it impossible to think.

Willow smiled. "I like you, Bunny. I like you a lot. I kind of like the idea of the two of us running this town." Willow walked around the girl before her, until she was standing behind her once again. "I could turn you, let you get the taste of evil? Are you interested in that? Do you want to know what it's like to do what you want without consequences?"

Tara squeezed her eyes closed tighter, trying to force her body to listen to her brain. "I-I-I..."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope this chapter held some of your interest. I'm by far no where close to the end of the story so no worries. Not sure how many chapters this will have, but I don't plan to end it this early. Hope you enjoyed the Willow and Tara scene. I feel like I might have made it confusing and if I did, I apologize. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. **


	8. Chapter Six: Blood and Death

**Chapter Six: Blood and Death**

"I could turn you, let you get the taste of evil? Are you interested in that? Do you want to know what it's like to do what you want without consequences?"

Tara squeezed her eyes closed tighter, trying to force her body to listen to her brain. "I-I-I..."

Willow smiled and licked the blond's neck. "Well?" she questioned, waiting for her pets response. "What do you say?"

Tara's heart pounded in her ears, making it impossible for her to think. Finally, she spit out one word. "No."

Willow's eyes hardened slightly at her pet's response, but she forced herself to calm down. "It's alright, Bunny. Sooner or later you'll join me and we'll run this town together." Willow released Tara and turned to face a vampire standing before her. "Take her to my room," she said, walking from the room and leaving Tara alone with an unfamiliar vampire.

Tara struggled when the vampire came at her, fighting against him as he grabbed her to drag her to his Master's chambers. When she was finally in the room, he tossed her on the bed and walked out, locking the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Willow sat in the Bronze as her anger got the best of her and she snapped the neck of her current prey. "How could she not want immortality?" Willow questioned as she looked at Spike.

"Don't know, Love. Maybe she's afraid of power?"

"She has magic. Why would she fear power?" Willow asked, curious about Spike's reasoning.

"People with power are usually the ones that fear it because they don't want too much. They don't want to lose the power, or become consumed by it."

Willow frowned at Spike's words and thought about it. "I could just turn her. She would be happy once she was turned," Willow said, looking at her closest companion.

"But she could end up furious with you, Love. It's best to let her make the choice. Then she wouldn't be able to blame you."

Willow nodded, knowing that he was right. "Fine," she said, practically growling the word.

Standing, Willow walked from the room, needing to hunt down pray, instead of just having her victim brought to her.

* * *

Tara sat in the room, fear filling her as she looked around for a way to escape. When the sounds of footsteps climbing the stairs, caught her attention, Tara's head jerked up to look at the door, waiting for them to go by. Instead they stopped just outside the door.

"Hello?" she said, hoping it wasn't a vampire.

The sound of a key sliding into the lock caused Tara to stiffen, unsure of how to react. When the lock slowly started to turn, Tara pushed further back into her dark corner, hoping whoever entered the room wouldn't be able to see her. She let her mind wander through spells, trying to remember one that would help her if she needed it.

When the door slid open, Tara watched a shadow slide into the room, watching in horror as the form glided through the darkness, looking around. Tara held her breath as the figure moved through the darkness, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Tara?" a familiar voice whispered, causing her to breath a sigh of relief.

"Donny?" Tara responded, grateful her brother was there. She'd prefer to deal with her family over the Master vampire any day.

Standing, she made her way to her brother, pausing when she noticed something very strange about his expression. Staring at him for a few moments, she watched his face transform into that of the monster hidden within.

"What? No hug for your big brother?" Donny said, a mocking smile on his face as he held out his arms to her.

Tara stumbled back, fear racing through her veins. She needed to get away now, or else her brother would surely kill her and wouldn't even care. Turning, she ran to the door, only to be stopped when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a hard chest.

"Really Tara? Is that anyway to greet your brother? After all this time?" he asked, leaning in to smell the side of her neck. "I hate to do this, Little Sis, but I'm hungry. Actually, who am I kidding? I'm going to enjoy doing this." As he finished the last words, he grabbed her hair and jerked her neck to one side, sinking his teeth into her skin all in one motion.

Tara cried out in pain, as her brother slowly drank her blood, taking his time in order to drag out her death. Before he could finish her off though, something caused him to pull away from her, dropping her to the ground. Tara reached up to touch her neck, lifting her head off the ground to see what had happened.

Tara gasped as she took in the sight in front of her, surprised by the suddenness of everything. Her brother stood pressed to the wall by a familiar redhead, both of their faces contorted into their true forms.

"Explain yourself!" Willow snapped, tightening her grip on Donny's throat.

"I...I...I..." Donny stuttered, unable to get any words out from the fear of his Master's anger.

"No explanation?" Willow questioned in a singsong voice, lifting an eyebrow.

"Please don't kill me. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Donny begged, his eyes looking at Tara for help.

"I know it won't," Willow said, tightening her grip. "Say your sorry to Bunny."

"Of course, Master," Donny said, his voice filled with fear as he looked into Tara's eyes. "I'm sorry, Tara," he said, too afraid to make his voice into the mocking tone that Tara was use to.

"Good boy," Willow said, dropping him to the ground. "Now beg me not to kill you."

Donny's eyes flashed with hope as he thought of ways to sweet talk the master into letting him live.

"Please don't kill me, Master. I'll do anything. I'm loyal to you, and I'll never betray you. I'll fetch anyone you want and kill those you want dead and..." Willow raised her hand, cutting off his words.

"Bored now," she said, grabbing a pencil and stabbing it through the other vampire's heart causing him to fall to the ground in a pile of dust.

Tara was horrified by the look of pure terror that flashed across her brother's face as he turned to dust before her eyes. "You killed him?" Tara whispered in fear, lifting her eyes to meet Willow's.

"Of course. He attacked my pet. They know better than to touch something that belongs to me." Willow looked at Tara for the first time, and saw Tara's hand on her neck. Growling, she walked over and lifted Tara's hand to see the teeth mark. "If I would have known he bit you, I would have tortured him some more with hope before killing him," she said, growling out each word as she looked at Tara's still bleeding neck.

Tara tried to move her hand back to cover her bleeding neck, but Willow wouldn't allow it. Lifting Tara's blood covered hand to her face, she licked the blood from Tara's hand and then looked into Tara's eyes for a moment before turning and grabbing a first aid kit from somewhere in the room. Laying the kit on the floor in front of Tara, Willow cleaned the bite and placed a bandage on the wound, surprising Tara.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this update. My mind was in many other universes of Willow and Tara and made it difficult to concentrate. I'm going to try setting specific days for each story to be updated. Hopefully that will work. "Remind Me" will be update next. I'm going to set about working on that update for anyone who reads that story. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter Seven: Confusing Emotions

**Chapter Seven: Confusing Emotions**

Waking up confused the next day, Tara sat up and looked around her. She felt a sharp pain at the side of her neck and reached up to rest her hand over the bandaged wound. When her fingers brushed over the tender skin, she whimpered slightly at the burning sensations before the memories of the previous day hit her like a flood, causing her to gasp. Her brother had been turned into a vampire and bit her. Now he was a pile of dust somewhere in the room.

Tara sat up in the bed, trying to see around her. She was afraid. Afraid for her life. It was the first time in years that she had actually felt so full of fear and cared. Closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, Tara stood up and walked around the room, hoping to find a window or something that would allow her to brighten the room a little. She didn't like not being able to see her surroundings. As a light-switch flicked on, Tara jumped and faced the door seeing Willow standing there watching her with an amused look on her face.

"You could have just asked," Willow said simply, still smirking at the human before her.

"So-sorry," Tara stuttered, watching the vampire push herself off the wall.

"It's alright. I was enjoying watching you. Did you not notice my presence?" Willow asked, a playful pout forming on her lips.

"N-n-no. I-I wasn't p-paying a-attention," Tara admitted, giving the vampire a cautious look.

Willow just smiled. "Hmmm...that's not good. Not paying attention can get you killed. You should know things like that? After all, you just had a vampire bite you yesterday. It should have made you more cautious."

Tara just nodded, not saying anything.

"You're afraid," Willow said, watching her curiously. "I'm all calm, but you have fear radiating off of you. Do you think I'm going to bite you? Or that I already did?"

Tara shook her head, still studying the vampire's movements.

"Are you just afraid because I'm a vampire? Because I'm the Master vampire?" Willow tilted her head in a very animal like way, locking her green eyes with Tara's blue ones.

"Y-y-yes," Tara forced out, wincing at her stutter.

"And if I told you I won't hurt you?"

"I...I w-wouldn't be-believe you," Tara admitted, causing Willow to frown.

"Why?" she asked, curiously, trying to understand this human before her.

"Y-you're a v-v-vampire."

Willow tilted her head slightly, still trying to understand. "You don't trust a vampire's word?" Willow asked, finally understanding.

"N-no so-soul," Tara pointed out, hoping not to anger the redhead.

Willow nodded and shrugged. "Understandable. We're not the most trustworthy creatures, are we?" she responded, turning away from Tara after a moment. "Are you hungry? I can get you something. I'm sure one or two of the humans who work for us has food laying around."

"A-a l-little," Tara admitted, still uncomfortable.

Turning back to the door, Willow opened it enough to lean out and talk to someone directly outside before closing it and turning back to Tara. "You're food will be here shortly."

"T-thank y-you," Tara muttered, looking down at the floor in front of her.

Willow nodded and leaned back against the door. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, curious if the blond human was still feeling the effects of the bite.

Tara just nodded, afraid to admit that she was still feeling weak. Afraid that it'd just tempt the vampire to attack her.

"I do believe that was a lie," Willow said, pushing off the door to walk towards the human. "Are you lying to me, Bunny?"

Tara nodded again, afraid to speak with the vampire slowly stalking towards her. "And why is that?" Willow asked, finally standing before her and lifting a hand to brush the blond hair out of Tara's face.

"I-I do-don't w-want to se-seem we-weak," Tara stuttered, feeling her heart pounding in her chest at the vampire's touch.

Willow smiled and took a handful of Tara's hair in her hand to run over her fingers. "You don't seem weak, just human," Willow said, letting herself get lost in Tara's blue eyes. "Not weak," she said again, seeming to drift in an ocean of blue.

Tara couldn't look away. The emerald eyes seemed to captivate her without even trying, something about them holding her. She knew it wasn't thrall. Thrall would entitle that this was against her will, but it wasn't. She simply just didn't want to look away. Little did she know, the vampire was just as captivated.

"Is it magic?" Willow whispered, surprising Tara.

"W-what?" Tara asked, confusion clouding her mind.

"Did you cast a spell on me? Make me feel something for you? Something only humans feel?" Willow asked, still unable to look away from the blond's eyes. "It has to be. I don't feel human emotions. I'm not human. I haven't been for 5 years, and now you stand her and I feel like a teenager again. I feel like how I felt when I was still in high school, mooning over my best friend. I'm not that girl anymore. She died the night I rose. So, explain to me how I feel like this. What did you do to me? It has to be magic. Oh god, I'm even babbling again," Willow said, cutting herself off and forcing herself to turn away in disgust. "What are you doing to me?" she asked, again, her back turned to Tara and anger clear in her voice.

"N-nothing. I swear," Tara said, afraid of the vampire's sudden burst of anger.

"Then explain this to me!"

Tara slowly backed away from the angry vampire, hoping to put enough distance between them. "I-I c-c-can't. I-I d-d-d..."

Willow turned slowly to face the blond, hearing the fear clear in the voice and feeling it radiating off of her in waves. "Then why are you afraid?"

Tara took another step back, stopping when her back hit the wall behind her. "I-I di-didn't do i-it," she said, finally forcing the rest of the words out.

Willow stalked towards the blond, anger still rolling off of her as her face changed to it's true form. "You didn't do it?" she repeated as she stopped in front of the human. "You don't know?" Feeling another surge of anger, Willow's hand snapped out and grabbed Tara by the neck. "Start thinking, Witch. What did you do?" she asked, tightening her hold on Tara's throat slightly, enjoying the gasping sound coming from the other girl.

Tara panicked when her oxygen was cut off, her hands going to the vampire's wrists to try to pull them off, knowing it was no use. "P-please," Tara whispered, her vision going black.

As the world faded around her, Tara watched something change in the vampire's face, the demon hiding once more behind it's human disguise.


	10. Chapter Eight: Confusion and Confessions

**Chapter Eight: Confusion and Confessions**

Gasping for breath as she regained consciousness, Tara tried to remember what had happened as she looked around the room to see that she was lying on a bed with a blanket wrapped around her. A glass of water sat on the nightstand beside her along with a plate of food.

As Tara gulped the water down, she glanced around the room once more to ensure that she was alone. She didn't want to see the redhead. Not after the incident that resulted in her now sore throat. Grateful to find she was indeed alone, Tara slowly stood from the bed and walked over to the door, hoping to find a light switch. Feeling one beneath her fingers, Tara quickly flicked it on and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room.

Glancing around the room once more now that she had light, Tara noticed a boarded up window along with another bed that was made up but empty. Closing her eyes, Tara tried to feel the earth beneath her, hoping to pull the board from the window and escape. As the magic rose within her, the door opened and Tara jumped, turning to face the intruder.

Standing in the doorway, Willow watched Tara jerk at the sound of her entering the room, before she faced her. Neither girl moved, they just stood staring at each other in silence. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Willow walked the rest of the way into the room and looked at Tara.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, keeping her eyes locked with Tara's.

"F-fine," Tara whispered, backing slowly away from the vampire in front of her.

"You didn't eat?" Willow muttered, looking away from Tara to the plate of untouched food.

"I-I wa-wasn't hungry," Tara responded, afraid to be in the same room as the vampire after what had happened.

Willow nodded, looking back at the blond and seeing the fear clear on her face even as she smelled it from where she was standing. "You're all afraid again," Willow said, watching the blond. "Is it because I hurt you?"

When Tara didn't respond, Willow took a step towards the blond only to watch her back further away from her. "I'm not sorry for what I did. You earned it for putting a spell on me, Naughty Witch," Willow said, still watching her pet.

"I-I d-didn't do i-it," Tara stuttered, still backing away from the vampire.

"And you just expect me to take your word on that?" Willow asked, watching the frightened human with a predatory look in her eyes. "Do you really think I'm just going to accept that you 'didn't do it'?"

Tara shook her head, afraid to speak.

"How about this?" Willow said, taking another step towards the frightened girl. "How about you tell me what could possibly be going on, and I won't bite you?"

Tara stumbled further back, her fear engulfing her at the redhead's words. "I-I d-don't know. I swear!"

Willow tilted her head, watching the blond closely. "What do you think it is?" Willow asked, calming down enough to curiously watch the beauty before her.

"I don't know," Tara whispered, locking eyes with the redhead's emerald eyes.

"What do you think?" Willow questioned, staring at her.

"I think you're just feeling human emotions again. It is possible for a vampire to feel something, even if that vampire doesn't have a soul," Tara said softly, afraid she would anger the vampire once more.

Willow closed the distance between her and Tara and stood in front of her. "You think this is human emotion?" Willow asked, part of her confused by the thought of feeling human again.

Tara felt herself get lost in the green eyes before her and frowned. "I don't know," Tara whispered once more, before reaching out gently to touch the pale cheek lightly. "I don't know."

As the blond and redhead lost themselves in each other's eyes for a few moments in silence, Willow turned her head into the blond's touch, unable to control what was going on inside her. Closing her eyes, she let herself feel something for the first time in years. As the feelings consumed her, Willow opened her eyes to look at the blond before closing the distance between them, crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss.

As soon as Willow's lips touched hers, Tara felt herself get lost in the feel of their lips touching. She was surprised by what she felt for the vampire, but knew that she couldn't fight it. Snaking her arms around Willow's neck, Tara deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along the vampire's lips until she was granted access into her mouth.

When Willow felt Tara's tongue slid between her lips, she groaned against the blond's mouth and dragged their bodies closer together. Letting their tongues wrestle, Tara lost herself in the kiss, moaning when her body molded with the redhead's. Unable to help herself, Tara backed them up until she felt her back hit the wall, before turning them and pushing the vampire's back against the wall.

Pulling back slightly, Tara looked into the emerald eyes before locking their lips together once more, unable to stop herself from giving into the urge to feel the vampire's lips on her. She felt and heard when Willow growled slightly at Tara's slightly aggressive behavior before Willow pulled away to start trailing kisses down her neck.

Tara gasped when she felt Willow's tongue run along the length of her neck, and couldn't help but respond to the redhead's kisses. Burying her hands in Willow's fiery red hair, Tara brought the redhead's lips back to her own, missing feeling the vampire's lips against her own. As she lost herself in the touch and taste of the redhead, one thought came to Tara that caused her to pull back as guilt settled in her gut. Kennedy. Her girlfriend, Kennedy. The one who was probably out looking for her.

As Tara pulled away from Willow, she saw the look of confusion that came across the vampire's face and tried to think of how to explain it to her. The vampire wouldn't understand. She knew that much.

"I'm sorry," Tara whispered, stepping away from Willow as she tried to control her emotions and her own pounding heart. "I can't do this."

"Why?" Willow asked, watching her curiously with frustration clear in her eyes.

"I have a girlfriend," Tara responded, watching the redhead for some kind of reaction.

"The brunette?" Willow questioned, feeling anger surge through her at the reminder of the girl Tara had defended.

"Yes."

Without saying another word, Willow walked towards the door, surprising Tara in the process.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked, confused by the sudden change in the vampire.

"I'm going to kill her," Willow muttered, walking out the door and locking it as Tara stood dumbfounded by the vampire's words.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. If I need to change the rating please let me know, but I don't think it was too much. I was watching Buffy at the same time as writing this so it should be interesting. Though it wasn't the Vamp Willow episode. Does anyone else think that Vamp Willow is just like Dru? Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Please review/follow/favorite. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter Nine: Blood and Sex

**A/N: This chapter is the chapter that caused the story to go up in rating. It is NC-17 to Rated R depending on your own feelings. If you would like to know what this chapter is basically about without having to read the sex scene, PM me and I'll inform you. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Blood and Sex**

When Tara finally processed Willow's words, she rushed to the door and tried to open it, failing as she remembered that the vampire had locked it on her way out. She banged her hands against it in frustration as she tried to figure out a way to save Kennedy. She may not love the brunette, but she wasn't going to let her die. Kennedy had saved her life multiple times before, now it was her turn to return the favor.

Walking around the room, Tara looked for something that she could use. Even a phone would help her. The blond opened different drawers and looked through everything but had no luck. There was nothing in the room that would help her save Kennedy.

Frowning Tara slammed her palm against the wall and sat down, feeling worthless with the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to save Kennedy from Willow's wrath. As she sat there with tears in her eyes, the door opened once more and Willow returned into the room.

"You're crying for that pathetic human?" she asked, surprised.

Tara looked at the vampire in front of her. "Don't kill her, please," she whispered, hoping Willow wouldn't go through with it.

"Why shouldn't I? She is irritating. I've killed humans for less reasons than that. Why should I let her live?" Willow demanded, anger clear in her voice.

"I don't want to be responsible for her death," Tara said softly, her voice full of fear and sadness.

Willow's green eyes softened slightly. She hated the effect Tara had on her, but she was also powerless to it as well. "I won't kill her, but I won't save her if another vampire tries," she said, watching Tara.

"Thank you," Tara whispered, looking into the green eyes that had captivated her many times already.

Willow nodded, kneeling down so she was face to face with Tara. "Do you want her?" Willow asked, trying to understand the human.

Tara looked at Willow confused by her words. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Willow decided to clarify. "Do you want to be with her?"

Tara stared at Willow in surprise. "I don't know."

Willow nodded, looking into the pale blue eyes. "Do you love her?"

Tara shook her head. "No. I care about her, but I don't love her," she admitted lost in the emerald sea before her.

"Do you want me?" Willow asked, keeping her eyes locked on Tara's.

"Yes," Tara whispered without hesitation.

Before Tara could think about what she had just admitted, she felt the vampire's cold body pressed against hers and a cold pair of lips locked on her own. Tara groaned at the suddenness of the contact and lost herself to the sweet taste of the vampire's lips. When Willow's tongue gently pushed against Tara's lips, Tara opened her mouth to accept it.

As tongues dueled for dominance, hands started pulling at clothing. Tara was surprised by the primal urges that caused her to rip at the leather hiding the vampire's body from her sight and her touch. She was surprised by how turned on she became by the sound of her own clothes being ripped in half as they were torn from her body.

A small whimper escaped her as Willow pulled back slightly to remove the leather clothing, not wanting any damage to come to the outfit she loved so much. Once the leather was out of the way, Willow pressed her naked body against Tara's, loving the feel of the human's warmth against her cold skin.

After just a moment of enjoying the warm body beneath her, Willow's hands began to travel over Tara's body, brushing the side of her breasts and then going down so her hand moved between Tara's thighs. She felt the heat radiating from the taller girl and smiled as she brushed her fingers lightly against the blond curls between Tara's legs. Tara gasped at the contact, but groaned in frustration when the vampire removed her hand and started to trail back up Tara's body, cupping a breast in her hand as she leaned down to press her lips against Tara's neck.

She lightly scraped her teeth against the sensitive skin of Tara's neck as she toyed with the hardened nub of Tara's breast, loving the gasps and pants coming from the human's throat at every light caress and nip. When Willow trailed her lips down Tara's body from her neck over her collarbone and to her breast, Tara was squirming beneath her, lost in the feelings that Willow seemed to be able to bring out in her.

As Willow's lips claimed her breast, Tara gasped at the contact, arching her back up toward's the vampire, trying to get as much contact with the vampire as possible. While Tara was lost in the sensation, Willow sunk her teeth into the flesh surrounding the nipple that was in her mouth, drawing blood. The mixture of sex and blood always helped Willow reach her own climax, but she knew it was too soon. She just wanted to taste the human's blood.

When the high cleared from Tara's mind slightly, she felt the ache at her breast, feeling confused by the sudden pain, that had felt like pleasure. As Willow moved her mouth further down Tara's body, brushing her lips over her stomach and moving towards the damp blond curls between her legs, Tara only subconsciously noticed the bleeding bite mark clear on her breast.

The subconscious thought quickly disappeared when she felt teeth brush lightly against her thighs before moving to brush against the wet curls. Tara groaned at the slight contact, unable to resist the fire that seemed to consume her body every time the vampire touched her. When Tara felt Willow's fingers, spread her wet lips open, she groaned as she felt a tongue slide between the folds and wrap around her throbbing and swollen clit. A few seconds later, two fingers slid inside of her and Tara gasp as the ran along her inner walls, brushing against her sweet spot.

"Oh Goddess," Tara groaned out, moving her hips in a fast rhythm, matching Willow's every thrust.

As Tara begin to reach her climax, Willow quickened her thrusts and nips on Tara's clit until Tara cried out her name. While Tara was still lost in her own pleasure, Willow turned her head and bit Tara's thigh, letting the blood flow into her mouth in match with Tara's rapidly beating heart.

Willow reached her own climax quickly as she tasted both Tara's blood and arousal, the mix bringing her quickly to the edge and pushing her over.

Once Willow felt her body relax, she licked once more at Tara's bleeding thigh before looking up at Tara. Her blond hair was in tangles around her as her head rested on the floor, still recovering from the sex. Willow watched her, waiting until the blue eyes opened and locked with her own emerald eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Tara sat up and looked at the two bite marks on her body.

"You bit me?" she whispered, touching the one on her breast before moving to rest her hand against the one on her thigh.

Willow nodded, not bothered by her own actions but slowly realize that human might now like it. "Does it bother you?" she asked, not really caring if it did.

"No," Tara responded, looking back up into the vampire's green eyes as she recaptured the vampire's lips in another heated kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for betaing this and telling me if it worked. **


	12. Chapter Ten: Morning After

**A/N: This chapter is probably rated PG-13 at the most. Not much in it so no worries about reading it. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Morning After**

Groaning as she slowly awoke from sleep, Tara couldn't believe how relaxed she was. It was amazing to awaken with her body so lose. For a few minutes she relished in the sensation until a cold arm wrapped around her body, pulling her closer. Tara smiled as she recognized the pale freckled skin wrapped tightly around her waist. Tara leaned back into the body, turning her head slightly so she could see the sleeping face of the vampire.

Tara was surprised by how relaxed the redhead looked in sleep. A small smile was tugging at the corner of Willow's lips, leaving her mouth slightly open. Tara could catch a glimpse of Willow's fangs with every breath the redhead took, causing her to shudder slightly at the memory of the vampire's teeth in and on her skin.

Feeling Tara's shudder, Willow's green eyes flew open, looking into the blue depths in front of her. "Morning," Tara whispered, watching Willow in fascination.

"It's technically night," the vampire responded, sitting up and releasing the blond.

"Really?" Tara asked, her body feeling slightly sore now that Willow had released her. She knew the bite marks would bruise and scar, but she didn't care. "What time?"

"A little after sunset," Willow said, reaching over to grab her clothing and beginning to pull them on. "Are you hungry?" she asked, her voice cold and empty of emotions.

Tara looked at the redhead, surprised by the change before her. "A-a little," she admitted, starting to become nervous.

Willow turned to look at Tara, her green eyes emotionless. "I'll have someone bring you some food."

Tara just nodded slightly, stiffening slightly when the vampire stood up and stared at her. Willow watched Tara for a few moments, smelling her fear easily and seeing it in the human's body language. While Willow observed her, Tara didn't move staying perfectly still until the vampire turned and walked from the room.

Out in the hall, Willow took another glance at the closed door. She couldn't believe the emotions that had filled her when she awoke and looked into the blond's eyes. The blue had captivating her, putting her under the thrall that she had used on so many human's before. It surprised the vampire more than she wanted to admit. No human had ever had that power over her. The only vampire who ever controlled her had been the Master, but Willow had killed him after she became bored following his every command.

Closing her eyes, she tried to regain control of the demon inside of her, telling her to go in and kill the one controlling her, but she couldn't do it. She knew if she went in that room and saw those beautiful blue eyes that she would give in to the blond's every request. It was why she had promised not to kill the annoying brunette. It was why she had turned off her emotions when she woke up. She had felt herself drowning in the sea of blue before her and had to fight her way out of it. She had to close down everything she felt and escape the room as quickly as possible.

Shaking her head, Willow quickly let the thoughts in her head disappear as she went to find a human servant to feed her hungry pet.

* * *

When Willow left the room, Tara waited a few moments until she knew the vampire wasn't coming back in before getting up to dress. She felt cold inside, remembering what had occurred the night before and what she had felt only to wake up with a demon, no human emotion in sight.

Tara closed her eyes, wiping away a tear from her cheek as she thought about her life just days before. She had been happy, enjoying using her magicks to save innocent lives, and had been in a decent relationship with Kennedy. _Kennedy!_ Tara thought, remembering the brunette who was most likely searching for her. _Oh goddess._ Tara's head fell into her hands as she remembered her girlfriend. _I cheated on her_, Tara realized, letting silent tears to fall down her face.

Tara laid on the bed, tears streaming down her face as she buried her face in the pillow trying to contain the sobs that escaped her as she cried about her affair on Kennedy and her own self. After thirty minutes of crying nonstop, Tara finally cried herself asleep. Exhausted from her crying, she slept through the door opening as a servant delivered her food.

* * *

A couple of hours after leaving the room that morning, Willow walked in once more, feeling guilty about the way she had treated her human this morning. She had thought about a way to apologize, trying to find the right words, the right explanations, but nothing came to mind. She didn't want to admit to the human that she hated how much control the blond had over her, but she also didn't want to blame it on the hunger.

She knew the latter wouldn't work because she had fed from the human multiple times the night before, enjoying the taste of the blond's sweet blood and the power touching her tongue as she fed. It amazed her that the young human enjoyed the feeding almost as much as Willow herself did. Most of Willow's pets hated being bit. They would struggle to get away from Willow the whole time Willow would touch them and then panic when Willow finally sank her teeth in their flesh.

_Tara though..._Willow was amazed by how much the blond goddess could make her feel. Every touch, every sound nearly pushed Willow over the edge even without the taste of the girl's powerful blood.

A soft sob broke Willow from her thoughts and she looked in the direction to see the blond curled up on the bed looking as though someone had just shot her puppy. Of course Willow knew better. She was the reason the blond was upset, and if she wasn't then she was at least partially the reason.

"Oh, Goddess. What have I done?" Tara's voice whispered, her back to the redhead. "What have I done?" Tara's voice broke and another sob escaped her throat. "Oh Goddess. Kennedy, I'm so sorry." Tara whimpered, before she started crying again, unable to contain herself with her heart breaking as she thought about her girlfriend once again.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for reading over this chapter and helping me make it right. **


End file.
